Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices can be used for several injections and are refitted with sterile injection needle assemblies to minimize the risk of infections.
Conventionally, the needle assemblies are packaged in a box or container, which not easily transported. There are some examples of needle assembly storage devices, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,569, US 2002014430 A1, and US 2003015444 A1. However, there remains a need for a portable device for storing the needle assemblies. Such a device would provide additional usefulness if used needle assemblies could also be stored in the device, e.g., if there is not ready access to a disposal unit for needle devices.